The Vampire And The Angel
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Sequel to Teddie bear picnic. Kaname is ready to ask Teddie the big question but Luke has risen from the dead and wants revenge on Kaname by killing Teddie. Can Kaname keep her safe from Luke and Rido's clutches. Kanamexoc, contain sexual things  Luke
1. Chapter 1

**Just as promised guys. The sequel is now up and running. **

**Chapter one. Arise from the dead.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The forest behind a castle like building was enveloped with a dull mist. But you could make out some writing on a large oak tree and a large lump of soil on the ground.

** Here lies Luke Patterson **

** Died on the 8th of March age 15 years**

** Beloved friend and Teacher R.I.P**

Four years ago the said person on the grave stone died to save his Best friends life from himself. That very girl was Teddie greenly. The girl who was brought from the reality world into the Anime Vampire Knight to start a new life which was her own written story, however she had made Luke a dangerous level E vampire before she became friends with him. This resulted in his death by his own request. He was killed by the pureblood who had stolen Teddie's heart, Kaname Kuran. Luke was forgotton by all who knew him. But now things were about to change...

(Reality world)

"It's just not fair! Why did I even ask that bloody vampire to kill me! I could of controlled it like Zero!" A still angry Luke mumbled to himself.

Did you really think he was dead? He is in the Vampire Knight world. But when Kaname killed him he only woke up again not dead...but he was in a hospital in the reality world. No more Anime people or Vampires, just normal people.

He learned that he was missing for months and was finally discovered in the forest by a dog walker early in the morning.

Luke had asked about Teddie Greenly...but the doctor only said

_`who is she? She's not in any records_` And he was Teddie's assigned doctor.

_`it's like she never existed in this world`_ Luke thought. He hadn't gotten over her picking Kaname over him and he was nineteen now!

Luke sighed and stood up from his chair. He had done well over the years since he woke up. He finished High school, went to collage and got a decent job in a call centre. But he was alone. He wanted Teddie. And he was determined to figure out how to get her back to the reality world where she belonged.

But nothing ever came to mind. He even tried the door in the tree but it was gone. The hunter tattoo was not on the tree any more.

He switched on his computer and browsed through some old photo's. He stopped at a particular one and smiled to himself. It was a picture of him and Teddie at the Christmas dance. She was in 1st year and he was in 2nd year. She wore a white dress with a crimson rose on the strap and her hair was half up half down and it was slightly curled. Some holly was in her hair. He was hugging her from behind wearing a black tux with no bow tie and his hair was slightly spiked.

His smile faded away. `I want her!` he thought angrily.

A sudden pain struck through his body making him drop his computer and end up on the floor shaking in pain. He swore that he saw someone stand before him before he compleatly blacked out.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o**

Luke shivered and opened his eyes. He gasped and stood up as he instantly recognised where he was. He looked cartoony and there was a large castle like building. He smirked "so I'm back in Vampire Knight eh?"

he laughed wickedly "seems that this is my lucky day" he said as he leaned against a tree. But he phased right through it. He grunted as he fell onto the grass "and I'm a bloody ghost" he mumbled. He got up and paced back and fourth "so I'm still dead around here, but...I can get Teddie back and I know how"

He took out his lucky knife "by killing her"

He laughed again. His plan was full proof. All he had to do was kill the girl, sending her back to the reality world and she would be all his...after he got rid of Kaname that is. He cackled and made his way out of the school grounds and began his search for Teddie Greenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as promised guys. The sequel is now up and running. **

**Chapter two. Teddie's life**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(elsewhere)

For four years Teddie had been a dance teacher at Cross academy still. Her father Kaien cross practically begged her to stay and be a teacher. She was only a two hour drive away to the academy so she didn't mind and neither did Kaname.

"that's a wrap for today guys. Dismiss" Teddie said. The pupils smiled and left the hall. Teddie sighed and left the gym herself. She walked across the grounds of cross academy. She stopped in front of the moon dorm gates. She remembered her first time pattroling with Yuki and Zero.

She approached a black Limo and slid inside. "Home please" she said kindly to the driver.

"if you don't mind miss Cross, we need to pick up master Kaname from the vampire council office" he said as he drove. Teddie smiled "I don't mind" she said. The driver smiled "good day at work miss?" he asked. Teddie sat back and sighed "it was good today, although I need to come up with a new dance style. The pupils are getting a little board of street" she said."well I'm sure you'll think of something miss, you know lot's of wonderful ways to dance" he said. Teddie smiled at his encouragement. " thanks for the encouragement" she said as she got comfy. It was an hours drive to the council building and she was eager to see her boyfriend.

(Kaname)

Kaname stared out the window into the darkness. He had finished his paper work and he was eager to get home and spend the rest of the night with his angel. But he was waiting for an important package.

"Kaname sama" came Aido Hanabusa's voice. Kaname turned to him "your order arrived" he said, handing him a small black box. Kaname smiled at the blonde man "thank you Aido. I'd get going if I were you before you make seiren wait"

Aido gasped and bolted out the door. He had been going out with seiren for a while and was pretty happy, he found a woman he has feelings for.

Kaname silently chuckled and placed the box on the table.

"oh! are you going to propose Kaname kun?" Takuma asked as he entered the room. Kaname nodded "on our four year anniversary date" he said. Takuma smiled brightly at him "i'm happy for you Kaname kun" he said

"she WILL say yes! i know it" came Dawns excited voice. She appeared in the door way grinning happily. Takuma walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her "who knows Kaname. You'll probably have a mini you or Ted running around like us" he said, patting Dawns round stomach.

The two married two years ago during the spring time and as you can see, Dawn is expecting her first child. She is 7 months pregnant at the moment.

Kaname smiled "possibly. Bear in mind, she may not be ready" he pointed out.

"he has a point there" Takuma said to Dawn.

"although if she does say yes I am soooo gonna plan your wedding" she sang. The men chuckled at her enthusiasm. They left the office and stepped outside. The winter air greeted their faces. Kaname's limo was waiting for him as usual.

Teddie was waiting by the door. Dawn walked over to her bff and gave her a hug. Takuma took his wife by the hand "we better go Dawn Hime. we don't want to miss the start of the show" he said. Dawn nodded and waved goodbye as they walked away. Kaname turned to his lover and took her in his arms. He kissed her lips softly "hello" he greeted. She kissed him back "hello to you too"

He began to lightly kiss her neck making her giggle. She opened the door with her mind and pushed him in the limo and crawled on top of him, since he ended up on his back "very sneaky" he said with a smirk. Teddie smiled "home please driver" she said. The driver nodded and closed the small window to give them some privacy.

She kissed Kaname while he ran his hand through her dark red hair. He flipped her over on her back and attacked her neck with nips and kisses. She slyly slid her hands inside his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscles. He growled into her neck "you are turning me on woman" he said. Teddie giggled, she just loved to tease him.

She was still a virgan but she wanted to wait until she was ready. When they stopped at a traffic light, her head began to hurt really badly. She pushed Kaname off her and held her head tightly. "Teddie what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"theres someone with a bad and familier aura. It hurts" she whispered. Tears sprang into her eyes as the pain got worse when they moved.

"It's om Ted, we'll..."

He didn't finish because the car suddenly got out of control. Kaname sheilded Teddie with his body as they crashed into another car. Kaname lifted his head and saw a moving figure run away from the scene. He noticed that his aura felt an awful lot like _`Luke?`_

He looked down at his girlfriend who was clinging onto him for dear life. He kicked the door open and scooped her into his arms since she was in a state of shock. Police and an ambulance arrived in minutes. Kaname sighed "it's going to be a long night" he mumbled


	3. Chapter 3

**(sheepishly smiles and rubs neck) ok guys very sorry for the hold up but the exams over here were a killer so it took a while to get some of this written down so to make it up to you heres the chapters I wrote down and I shall also update crimson roses and magic a few times too.**

**By the way some ideas for that story would be helpful. I'm a little stuck on it**

**Ok I'm going to stop talking now and let you read on so with out further ado here is chapter 3 of The Vampire and the Angel.**

**Chapter 3**

Luke angrily punched the wall forming a small hole. Yes he PUNCHED it. If your wandering why he is able to do that it is because he has taken over another persons body. Soooooooo now he can be normal…well sort of, aaaaaaaaaaaaany way…

"**DAM IT! **The crash wasn't enough! The blood sucker was still able to protect her!" he yelled to himself. He sunk in the arm chair in the home of his host (the body he's in yeah)

If he planned to kill Teddie to have her for himself once and for all he'd have to do it himself, and be sneaky. Kaname wasn't an idiot, he's probably figured out that he was back.

"Ok, I'll have to take it up a notch. She's at the hospital right now so maybe I can swipe her from under Kaname's nose…Maybe even have a little `fun` with her" he said pulling an evil perverted smirk

_`Don't forget about me boy. I'd like some fun with her too since my wretched nephew spoiled it four years ago` _a voice chuckled in his head. Luke chuckled himself and headed for the door.

"You'll get your chance… Rido sama"

(At the hospital)

Kaname's private doctor Dr Hanazawa flipped through some papers by his desk. He looked at his patient with a small smile on his face.

"Well Kuran sama other than the few cuts on her arms she seems alright. She's just in a little bit of shock at the moment" he explained.

Kaname was sitting next to Teddie, holding her shaking hand. Her face was ghostly pale and tears streaked her face. The crash that they were in had brought back memories of her parents, and how she was involved in a car crash with them.

"Now I want you both to take some time off work, doctors orders" Dr Hanazawa said. Kaname gave him a small smile "Thank you Dr Hanazawa. I'll take it from here" he said. Dr Hanazawa nodded and left the room to deal with something. Kaname stood up and brought his arm under Teddie's legs and scooped her up bridal style. "Let's get you home" he whispered. He walked out the room and made his way down the quiet halls of the hospital. A man with a white doctors coat came up to him. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Kaname immediately felt a little uneasy. There was something about him that didn't seem right to him. It was the feeling he had at the crash scene

"Ahem excuse me sir but we have to keep this one over night" he said in a strangely familiar English accent. Kaname narrowed his eyes at the man and tightned his grip on Teddie. ""I was told by my private doctor that she was free to go" he stated. The man shook his head "I was told to collect her. Your doctor told me she has to stay now" he said moving to take Teddie. Kaname moved back "rules are rules sir, she has too…"

"Dr Brian!"

The man now known as Brian gulped and slowly turned around. Dr Hanazawa stood there with his arms crossed and a glare on his face "Why are you trying to snatch Miss Cross away?" he demanded. Sweat poured from Brian's face "I…um…SEE YA" he bolted away with Hanazawa running after him. Brian suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Unnoticed by Hanazawa, a dark cloud escaped from Brian's unconscious body but Kaname had spotted it.

"Dr Brian? Are you alright?" Hanazawa asked as he helped the man up "Ow my head. What happened?" he asked but the strange thing was that his voice was completely different.

"Dr Hanazawa help him to a bed. There is something going on here" Kaname ordered. Hanazawa nodded and helped Brian to a bed as Kaname left. He approached a new limo that his driver picked up after being checked out.

He shifted Teddie in his arms and slid in, careful not to bump her head. He positioned her in his lap. "Home driver" he ordered. The driver nodded and drove away from the hospital.

During the slow ride home, Kaname had his mind on the strange black cloud that left Dr Brian's body. He knew who it was by the presence but the question that ran in his head was HOW he was back?

The driver pulled up in front of the old Kuran Mansion. Kaname remembered bringing Teddie there after they left the academy and she absolutely loved it. He had no clue that she was into old fashioned things. They both lived in the mansion together happily….except for the constant arguments of Aido and Ruka, who also lived in the mansion along with Akatsuki. They chose to keep following Kaname as long as they lived. Shiki and Rima lived in the Ichijo household with Dawn and Takuma.

Kaname slipped out the limo with Teddie sound asleep in his arms. He entered the mansion and found that it was quiet. `thank goodness they are all out tonight. I can't deal with questions at the moment` he thought, making his way upstairs to the master bedroom. He lay her down on their bed and laid himself next to her. He loved to watch his Teddie sleep. She looked at peace with no worries.

A while later his angel opened her eyes and yawned slightly. "Hey" he whispered. She smiled and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her gently. He looked down into her blue eyes "The accident was purposely caused" he said. A look of confusion crossed Teddie's face "Then what was it?" she asked. Kaname's grip tightened on her slightly.

"Teddie…Luke was he cause. He's back in this world but only in spirit form. He is able to posses anybody's body. He did it at the hospital. He was after you" he explained gently. Teddie's face paled at the mentioning of Luke. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. She was shaking badly too. Kaname pulled her on his lap and stroked her hair and whispered calming words in her ear. After what happened four years ago she was terrified of the man.

"Teddie. I swear I will not let him get you. I promise" he whispered

**Ok there you go. Next chapter is coming up. I'll get up as much as I can. Maybe even have it finished during my summer holiday. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now up and running. Ideas are appreciated XD

Chapter 4

"I can't believe he's back" Teddie said, staring at the chopping board. Kaname looked up from the book he was reading "I couldn't either Teddie. We'll have to watch our backs from now on" he said. Teddie sighed and sat down across from him. "He's most likely out for revenge" she guessed. Kaname rose an eyebrow "revenge?" he asked. Teddie folded her arms "Let's look back on WHY he would. Let's see…I made him a level E in my little story back then, Dawn completely tried to kill him herself at some points, Zero tortured him sometimes, I ignored him, you killed him" she said counting her fingers. Kaname chuckled and took her hand "you forgot one tiny little detail" he said. Teddie leaned forward "and what would that be?" she asked. Kaname leaned forward and kissed her nose "I stole your heart from him" he said. Teddie moved around the table and brought him up by his tie "That you did…and I'm glad you did" she said. Kaname brought her head forward and kissed her.

She ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her. Kaname moved her up on the table allowing her to wrap her legs around him. While she battled for dominance his hand snuck up her blouse slowly.

"Whoa you two! If your gonna do `it` then take it somewhere else!" Dawn laughed. Kaname and Teddie jumped and straightened themselves out. "Dawn. We weren't expecting you…" Kaname said with an annoyed look on his face. Teddie's face was bright red like a tomato. Dawn noticed his annoyance and smirked evilly which made Teddie a little un easy. "I came to take my best friend shopping and lunch to get her mind off of what happened yesterday" she said with a big grin. "Um…ok" Teddie said quietly. Takuma suddenly popped up beside Dawn "And I'll be taking Kaname to lunch so he doesn't get lonely" he said smiling.

Dawn grabbed Teddie's hand and dragged her away "Be back soon!" she yelled. Teddie's eyes glowed allowing her jacket and purse to float over to her. She also said… `we'll pick this up later Kaname` she said. Kaname smirked `gladly Teddie. Have fun you'll need it` he replied.

"Don't worry about the girls Kaname. I'm sure they'll be fine" Takuma said cheerfully. Kaname frowned "I hope so Takuma."

O00oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sooo Dawnie, have you thought of any names for the mini you coming along?" Teddie asked. Dawn placed a hand around her big stomach "well if it's a boy I want to name him Haruka after Kaname's dad, but if it's a girl we're either gonna name her after Yuki chan or Sayori chan." she explained. Teddie smiled, her friend was so thoughtful.

They chatted away as normal but this time babies were involved and something else "So Teddie…have you and Kaname…you know?"

"No! we havent gone THAT far yet!" Teddie harshly whispered as she covered her beetroot face. Dawn laughed "relax Ted. It'll come eventually" she said smiling. Teddie uncovered her red face "well don't tell me about it. I'll find that out for myself" she said. Dawn laughed and stood up slowly "Come on, let's get this baby home" she said

"aww, come to the mansion for some tea I wanna talk more" Teddie whined. Dawn laughed "Ok I guess that won't hurt" she laughed.

The girls walked along the path chatting away. Dawn threw her head back laughing at a joke Teddie said. She gasped when she saw a plant pot fall from it's window ledge and it's was heading for Teddie "Teddie watch out!" she yelled.

The pot crashed next to her narrowly missing her. Teddie put a hand to her thumping heart and looked up sharply. She saw a shadow move away from the window `what was that?` she thought. "come on Ted lets go" Dawn pleaded pulling her friend away from the scene.

They passed an outside restaurant but all of a sudden a waiter tripped making a sharp knife go towards Teddie. She sharply turned and stopped it with her telekinesis. No one saw so she was safe. A shadow nearby cursed under his breath _`SO CLOSE!` _


	5. Chapter 5

The girls finally got back to the Kuran mansion and collapsed onto the couch "That was sooooo close" Dawn said putting her feet up. Teddie nodded in agreement "Tea?" she asked

"yes please" Dawn squeaked, still in slight shock.

00ooo0o0oo00o0oo0o00o

Dawn quietly sipped her tea and sighed "Ted those things were no accident. I'm sure of it" she said. Teddie poked her head out the kitchen door "Yeah I'm thinking that too. I felt a weird aura at the restaurant" she explained.

"It might be Luke. He IS out for revenge" she said grimly. She was told about the mans return during lunch. She sat across from her pregnant friend "That may be…but theres one thing that I don't understand" she said.

"Whats that?" Dawn asked.

"why now? It's been four years since Kaname killed him. But now he begins to act up. I don't get it" she explained mumbling the last part. Dawn placed a hand on her chin "but the big question is WHO helped him" she said.

"Huh?" Teddie asked with a puzzled look.

"think about it for a second. It's been four years and he's never came but now he's suddenly here in a spirit form. He shouldn't have been able to come back to life on his own unless someone was powerful enough to resurrect him…half actually for now." she explained.

Teddie bit her lip "you have a point.." she admitted. They heard the door open and turned to greet their men however they were greeted with the sight of the two of them covered head to toe in dirt and scratches.

"what the heck happened to you two?" Teddie asked bewildred. Takuma dusted off his jacket "we somehow fell in a hole" he said slowly. Dawn rose an eyebrow "how'd that happen?" she asked.

Kaname took off his jacket and sat next to Teddie "well…"

(flash back)

"thank you for lunch Takuma kun. I very much enjoyed it" Kaname said smiling at his friend. Takuma grinned "It's no problem Kaname kun. Now I think it's time to get back to our women don't you think?" he asked. Kaname chuckled and nodded. The stopped at the lights where some road works were happening next to them. Kaname felt some one breath close to him. He turned but found that no one was there. He narrowed his eyes and shook it off, turning back around.

Suddenly an unknown force pushed both him and Takuma into the diggers hole in front of them. They landed hard on the bottom. Concerned people looked into the hole "hey! You two fellas ok? A worker yelled. Takuma sat up slowly "we're fine!" he called back. Kaname followed on and rubbed his sore head. Even though he was a pure blood it sure did hurt.

"hang in there you two! Help's on the way!" the worker called down.

As they waited they both thought `what was that?`

(flashback end)

"Luke! He was behind that!" Dawn growled

"you mean he's back?" Takuma asked with shock. The three nodded "apparently so. All of you keep your guard up" Kaname said.

They all nodded "we'll get home right now so we'll see you two later" Takuma said leading his wife out the door. Kaname sat down on the love seat with his hand on his head. Teddie had disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit. She sat next to him and wiped his face gently "poor baby" she cooed. Kaname tickled her neck "I'm not a baby" he protested. Teddie giggled and put a small bandage in the corner of his eye. "Kaname"

"hmm?"

"should we warn the others and dad? Luke could be after all of them too" she said worryingly. Kaname held her hand "yes. We'll travel to cross academy tomorrow and warn the chairman. I'll ask the other night class students to keep an eye out for him" he said. Teddie nodded and kissed his bandaged eyebrow "lets just hope he doesn't follow us" she grimly added. Kaname kissed her lips "he won't don't worry" he said

They sat in each others arms for the rest of the night until they fell asleep together. The next day would be a long day for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Well the next morning the two travelled back to cross academy where Teddie worked as a dance teacher.

However when they explained to the chairman what had happend...well it kinda went like this...

"Oh no! I can't believe that devil of a boy is back to hurt my precious daughter!" Kaien cried running around the room in panic. Teddie sweat dropped as did Kaname "I knew we shouldn't have told him" Kaname mumbled

"I'm begining to think the same thing" Teddie mumbled back. She stopped Kaien by making him float off his feet but he was still crying "Dad!" she yelled sternly.

He stopped blubbering and looked her way "calm down ok...He's not gonna come here since he's already checked around here" she explained. She let Kaien down and watched as he went to his seat "How could you tell?" he asked

Teddie's eyes casted to the window "while we were walking we saw Lukes grave that you made up here long ago. It was disturbed" she said

"So he looked here first finding that you weren't here so he went somewhere else" Kaien finished figuiring it out. Teddie nodded "yeah so we thought he may not look here again" Teddie finished.

"It's settled then. You and Kaname shall stay here from now on until we sort this Luke problem out. You will live in your old dorm in the night class dorms. I'll call in Takuma and Dawn and get them to come up here for safety as well as the rest of the night class. Teddie you can still teach the day class" Kaien said.

Kaname and Teddie nodded and were dismised. Thet reached the dorms and headed to their old room. It was still exactly the same as they left it. Teddie noticed that Kaname's new york snow globe was sitting next to their bed. Just as they left it.

Kaname sat in his old chair at his desk and sighed.

"If he does come here again Teddie, I won't let him touch you" Kaname said hatefully. Teddie noticed he was very tense and gripping the table, near enough for it to break. She walked behind his and rubbed his shoulders "Kaname you need to relax. He's already looked here and thinks I'm somewhere else. We'll think of something" she said. Kaname took her hand and kissed it "I know my love, I'm just a little worried thats all"

His angel smiled and leaned down kissing his neck "I know"

Kaname chuckled and brought her onto his lap and claimed her lips

Lets just say they had a heated make out session for quite a while.

0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Later that night Dawn and Takuma made it too the school with caution seeing as Luke could pop out at anytime.

They reached the old night class dorms and greeted Teddie and Kaname warmly. By this time Dawn was heavily pregnant so Teddie kept an eye on her.

It was getting late so everyone retired to bed. Kaname slippe in beside Teddie who was sound asleep. He cradeled her head and kissed her brow "I swear on my life Teddie. I WILL protect you from Luke...and Rido"

He remembered back at the crash he felt the small presence of his evil uncle. He swore that night that he would keep him from hurting Teddie once again. He remembered seeing him almost bite Teddie and partly rape her. He remembered he was terrified that she would become a vampire without wanting it. He chose to wait until she felt ready to be a vampire with him.

He felt his love shift on the bed and snuggle into his chest. He laid there for the rest of the night watching her sleep soundly. He began to finally drift off with Teddie securley in his arms.

o00o0oo0o0o0

"They must be back at the academy"

_`correct but we must be cautious. Their on to us now`_

Luke smirked as he stole the body of another man.

"well then we must find a way to keep my presense hidden Rido sama...i think i have a little idea that can help"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok folks I really need some help for this story so Idea's are welcome.**

**On to the chapter...**

Teddie lay awake that night, thinking about Luke's return. She began to wonder how he got back. Maybe Dawn was right, someone must have brought him back somehow.

She sighed and sat up at the edge of the bed burying her hands in her face. She felt fear for the first time in a while. Luke would stop at nothing to get her back. Would he try to get me back to the reality world? she wondered.

She knew she wouldn't be safe in the academy. She felt like Luke would come back and search again.

She was too busy being worried, she didn't notice her lover stirr from his sleep. Kaname was used to sleeping during the night instead of the day now thanks to Teddie. He sat up noticing her worried face. He brushed her hair back which got her tense.

"Hey relax it's me" he whispered. She relaxed and leaned back into his chest. He kissed her head "He won't hurt you Teddie...not while I'm around" he whispered. She nodded.

"Make me sleep Kaname...it's hard too" she whispered. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead putting a sleeping spell on her. She drifted off into a peacefull sleep for the rest of the night in Kaname's arms.

o00o0o0ooo00oo0

The next morning the two woke and had breakfast. Kaname stayed in the moon dorms while Teddie resumed to her classes. When she arrived to the gym she noticed a man with black shaggy hair setting up some mats. "Can I help you?" she asked setting her bag down. The man turned revealing his olive green eyes and cocky smile "Yeah I'm Ross...your partner. The chairman hired me yesterday...didn'y he tell you that?" he asked. Teddie shook her head "No...he didn't...but nice to meet you Ross" she said cheerfully.

Her first class rolled in so she introduced Ross and began her class. Ross was a pretty good dancer but Teddie couldn't help but feel that his moves were a little familier. She shook it off.

(Ross POV)

Well it's going good so far. I have a fresh body thanks to Rido sama and she dosn't suspect a thing. Good thing that spell worked. That witch didn't see us coming.

**Flashback**

_Rido told me to go to a house near the country side where a woman lived. He told me she was a witch that he knew since his past life. Unfortunetly they weren't on the best of terms. Her name was Kimberly Anderson and let me tell you she had a mouth on her _

_"Get the fuck out of my house Rido! It's bad enough that you've taken over someones body for your own selfish deeds but you have some fucking nerve to ask for my help! I am not performing a spell to disguise you! I fucking hate you remember!"_

_Yikes, thank goodness I was in Rido's head this time. We tend to switch places._

_He had her by the neck against the wall. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "Oh you will sweet Kimberly. Or your precious family shall perish by my hand"_

_Her eyes widened. Ha that's her weakness? Family? how pathetic. She finally agreed and performed the spell. Now our presence would be masked and that stupid Kaname won't know it's me and Rido. Finally Teddie would be mine._

_"Ok you have what you wanted. Now leave you vermin" Kimberly spat. Rido smirked and grabbed her around the waist "Oh I will sweet Kimberly but first...Luke, how do you feel about a little pleasure before we leave?" he asked. I smirked, it has been a while. "Yeah. Go for it..." I said. So Kimberly was dragged into her room and Rido raped her sensless. I myself enjoyed it quite alot. Rido let his fangs loose and bit her all over her naked body, draining her of her blood. It felt good._

**End flashback**

****I looked towards Teddie. Man she looks so beautiful. Her body developed more and her eyes are more bluer than I remember.

"So Ross...Where are you from?" she asked

Shit

"Umm...uh England" I said. Curse my British accent. Will she know it's me?

Instead she smiled "What a coincidence. I lived in England for a while" she said

Phew

"Really?" I asked pretending to be interested. She nodded "Yeah. When I was younger. I came here after being adopted by the headmaster of this school. I've been here since then." she said.

"Cool. So were you a student here then?" I asked knowing the answer.

"No I was a dance teacher like I am today. I used to have a partner but he died" she said

Doesn't she even miss me? "do you miss him?" I asked. Her eyes darkened "I used too...but that man was a monster..." she said.

hmph! me a monster? Hello I'm in love with you here and I'll do what it takes to get you away from that blood sucker!

She stood up "Class is over. It's half day today" she said walking out. I ran and caught up to her seizing her wrist "Uh hang...do you want to hang out and get to know each other better?" I asked

"Hey buddy, She's already been taken"

I turned my head. Crap. Zero Kiryu's back and so's Yuki. Joy.

"Zero! Yuki!" Teddie cried happily running to them. She jumped onto Zero and he caught her spinning her. Yuki hugged her too.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked to my new room.

`The spell will sheild our aura. nothing to worry about` Rido said darkly. I smirked "We have all the time in the world Rido Sama. We'll get her yet. We just have to wait for the right moment" I said closing my bedroom door.

(Teddie's pov)

I was sooooo happy to see Yuki and Zero. Turns out they are engaged! so cute! Zero got her a silver band with three diamonds as the engagement ring. So gorgeous. Yuki was a little taller now and her hair wasn't ridiculously knee length. It was now a clean cut shoulder length and straight. Zero was still Zero only taller.

We went to the headmaster seeing as they just arrived and announced the engagement. Dad was REALLY happy and death hugged Yuki. I had to telepathically get him off since my small form couldn't get him to budge, even Zero couldn't get him to budge.

After some coaxing we left the office and went to the moon dorms and a big surprise waited. Everyone was here!

I ran and hugged Akatsuki and Aido. I missed them! Next was Ruka Rima and Shiki.

"Welcome back everyone" I said with a bright smile


	8. Chapter 8

(Kaname pov)

I was happy to see that my angel was smiling. She's been that stressed about Luke, she couldn't even sleep.

As the chatted with the girls I pulled the men aside and explained to them about Lukes rising and his partnership with my uncle.

"Oh boy not that kid again" Akatsuki groaned. Ice appeared around his cousins hand "When I get my hands on him, he'll be a Popsicle!" Aidou growled

"Dam I thought that bastered was gone for good" Zero hissed

"Calm down you three, as long as she's here she is safe. He has already looked in this area anyway" I explained calmly.

"Ah! But he just might come back" Takuma piped in. He was right. He could show up again. Which worried me.

"It's funny..." Shiki said. We all turned to my cousin with glares "This isn't a laughing matter Shiki..." Takuma began

"That's not what I meant" he blandly said interrupting Takuma

"then what do you mean?" I asked

"Have you all seen that new teacher?" he asked. They nodded

"Think about it. The minute we all come back he shows up and he happens to be British like the brat and whats more is that chairman hasn't taken on any new teachers since we left and he told me he wasn't going too not long ago...so why now" he explained

He makes a good point. Infact Kaien doesn't even remember hiring that man.

"Now that you mention it, he was pestering Teddie earlier...you don't think..." Zero began

"It must be then! And whats worse is that he is Co teacher with Teddie like before!" Takuma gasped

"I see...Alright everyone listen up. Zero you'll supervise Teddie's day class and Akatsuki shall supervise the night group. Everyone else keep an eye on this `Gary` person." I ordered

They all nodded in understandment.

(Meanwhile downstairs)

"I wonder what they're talking about" Rima mumbles while munching on her pokey. Teddie plucked a stick from the box and nibbled on it "Who knows. But they've been up there for a while." she said

"A good half hour" Yuki said. A yelp suddenly made the girls jump in alarm. The yelp came from Dawn who held her stomach "Please tell me your not having the baby now" Ruka said worryingly. Dawn giggled and rubbed the large stomach "No, no it just kicked meaning it's feeding time" she said getting up.

"No you stay put, I'll make you something" Teddie said getting up and vanishing into the kitchen just as the men came downstairs "Wheres Ted?" Zero asked

"In the kitchen. Baby got hungry" Yuki answered. Takuma looked towards his wife "He's hungry again? but you just ate two hours ago" he said in surprise. He came behind her and hugged her shoulders.

"Now how do you know it's a he? for all we know it could be a girl" Dawn said poking his chest.

"Oh you know me dear. Boy, girl we'll never know until it pops out" he said rubbing her belly. "I wish it would hurry up though, I wanna be an aunt" Teddie said coming in with a chicken salad and fruit juice. She gave it to Dawn who happily chowed down.

Teddie sat in between Kaname's legs as the group talked about old times until there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is" Seirin mumbled

"Yeah it's almost midnight" Aidou said. Teddie stood and went to the door. She opened it and found no one was there except for a vase of lillies. There was a card that had her name on it. She picked up the flowers then sneezed.

"Bless you" Kaname said walking up to her. She sneezed again and again so Kaname plucked the flowers away from her.

"I forgot you were allergic to Lillies" he mumbled handing them to Akatsuki who went off to get rid of them.

"Give me the card" Teddie said rubbing her nose with a tissue. Kaname handed it to her and she opened it

"Teddie I hope the lillies are to your liking as I know these are your favorite.

You are very beautiful and kind hearted

Love ?" Teddie read aloud. She blinked "Creepy much" she said ripping the card up. She heard Kaname growl and patted his head "Easy there Tiger" she said kissing his cheek. She felt him relax and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"No Lillies EVER please" she said sneezing again. Kaname chuckled "Got it. No Lillies. Red or White roses only" he said rubbing his nose against hers. Teddie giggled.

Takuma yawned "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm beat" he said rubbing his neck. Dawn yawned as well "Come on babe. Let's get this baby to bed" she grunted. Takuma helped his wife stand and helped her hobble up the stairs.

Zero and Yuki went to their room followed by Teddie and Kaname. The others stayed up like any other vampire.

(Luke Pov)

I walked by the moon dorms happy with myself. I hope she liked the flowers. My eyes spotted something white in a rubbish bin.

Wait! Lillies!

I bloody asked for Roses!

Dam florist!

I kicked a stone and stomped off in a huff.


	9. Chapter 9

_Attention readers this story will be moved to Quotev along with my other stories._


End file.
